StarWar Fading Light
by 0cassar
Summary: A long long time ago in an alternate Galaxy far far away a young Jedi is on the edge of light and dark just one little thing could send everything falling down around him how will he handle the trials the force sends him even with the smallest things and will his mind sway will he fall to emotions or will he be dragged back from the darkness.


it was dark lighting flashed about the dark night sky as warm hard rain fell on a warm night red crimson blades crashed with blues and greens and other colors while people feel cries rang out "Master Master where are you "said a teen boy with his yellow lightsaber ignited he was in soaking wet clothes fighting off later bolts from droids and other lightsabers.

"master were are you "cried out the teen jedi there slumped against a broken wall "master are you alright he shock his mater but her dead body fell over and he saw the hole were a with lightsaber went through her .

"No No it can't be "said the teen jedi then he felt a sharp pain in his heart then he felt the pain go but before he saw a red crimson blade left his body he fell agents the same wall his master did their before him a high ranking with lord Darth Kor Lokt .

In a bed room the boy woke and he grabbed his chest then he got out of bed "man the same dream again I need something to eat to calm my nerves "said The teen jedi. So he got up and put his pants on and when out to get something to eat "sait young Jedi .

he went out into the other room and saw one of his droids "ah matter Korin you look like you had a bad dream are you ok "said the droid "yes I am and thank you K8-H0 "said Korin. After that, he went and took a shower and then spent the year of the morning meditating. With his rare yellow lightsaber.

His lightsaber even among some of the most powerful Jedi don't have a yellow light saber he bad when he first made it it looked almost white but after a couple of day after it had turned bright Yellow .

He was actually troubled by this he went to talk with master Yoda "yellow your blade is worried you are "said master Yoda ."yes I want to know why I thought only the temple guards carries yellow "said Korrin "fear only lead to the dark side meditate with it bond with it and become one with it "said Master Yoda .

So every morning he does the hilt was actually quite beautiful it was smooth and and had a slight curve to it. but it also looked like other lightsaber it had all the basic bottoms and a couple of modifiers

But the time came he picked up his lightsaber and left to go to the media temple. On the shuttle to the Jedi Temple he thought to himself "i have no idea what this dream means the Jedi and Sith have been at peace ever since the master Emperors son killed him and took the throne he had no interest in fighting Jedi but to better his people and uniting the other with Sith lords together and placing in new laws for them "thought Korrin .

But he had other thoughts today he was becoming a Jedi Knight. Sometime later he had a arrived he ran into some of his friends who were still padawans " korrin hey "said. A Female voice "oh hey Velttra Jok loyy and Fuslok "said Korrin "hey congressional on becoming a knight "said Velttra "thanks guy but where are you going "asked Korrin .

"oh were going to Korseth nine for relief efforts with Obi-wan and Anakin. "said Velttra "well good look guy but I must go "said Korrin they all said good bye and left on the way to his masters chamber he ran into master Yoda with some younglings.

"hey master Yoda how are you today," asked Korrin "hm well I am but you looked troubled you are "said Yoda "i have been have the same dream for the past month but I would like to talk to you about it later of you don't mind "said Korrin "hm yes let's talk interesting your dream is will talk more we will "said Yoda and the two left .

But korrin could not catch a break when he ran into Mace windu And he had to talk with him but after that he had finally had gotten to his masters room where he saw her meditating with her lightsaber .

"im sorry I was late master so much has happened to day "said Korrin "come and sit and relax take your light saber out and focus on it and become one with it. And so he did the two sate other in silence.

When his master then spoke

"alright I believe it's time for your ceremony "said master Uura "alright then legs go "said Korrin the two left and when to the counsel chamber and Morton when through it fine .

After a but everyone left expect Korri. And MasterYoda Korrin told Yoda about his dream "him very interesting it is then we will look into it we will "said Yoda "master may I ask you something "askes Korrin "hm yes speak you may" said Master Yoda intrigued " I would like to build another lightsaber if I could "asked Korrin " "you may but ask why i may "asked Yoda " I want to see if it will show me my fate "said Korrin "very well go you may build it you may"said Yoda .

So Korrin left to go to his ship and left so he traveled to a planet called Fuugmar kelp he founded this planet when he went to find a crystal for his lightsaber he went to the same cave and he medatated in the cave and he herd the hum of a crystal calling so he went to out and found it and returned to his ship and returned to his work shop or had taken several day to build his new lightsaber

This includes going to find the crystal and take it back and to find and build the hilt and components but even after all that it took him longer he could not focus on the crystal, it was like the crystal was judging him refusing to bond.

So Korrin thought about his master meditate with her crystal and using the force to bond with it and so he did for an entire day he just sat there using the force to bond with and he tried again this time he released all emotions and cleared his mind of every thing and the in what seemed like ages he hers a faint clicking sound of the parts coming together .

After that he picked it up and looked at it it the base metal was a silver looking metal with black accents to It but this lightsaber fit felt dark like it called a poem the dark side of the force he picked it up and ignited it .

In a horrified and confused look he saw before him a crimson res blade "why what does this mean he could feel like the kiber crystal was calling to him liken it wanted him to come to the dark side it was almost like it was whispering to him to fall .

"no in will not fall you cured thing I don't know why I made you "shouted Korrin he was about to throw it when something came over him he felt like it was apart of him like it was apart of his fate so he put it I his belt and left back for the media temple with both of his lightsabers because he need to there to talk about his dream about the Sith lord

so he left to go meet his master all while trying to figure out what to do with his new red light saber and what his fate holds .


End file.
